<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мэрилин by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361437">Мэрилин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watchmen (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Blake/Adrian Veidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мэрилин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдди сам не знает, что ожидает увидеть, когда Адриан вкладывает ему в руку фотографию небольшого формата: плотная фотобумага, острые углы и матово-белая оборотная сторона, которую он видит первым делом, — наверняка это не случайно. Адриан умеет обставлять сюрпризы.<br/>
— Вот, взгляни, — негромко говорит Адриан, сидящий на диване рядом с ним, очень близко; и слегка улыбается, наблюдая за ним как бы выжидательно.<br/>
Наверняка сейчас я увижу его голым, думает Эдди. Как будто бы я не видел его голым. Он переворачивает фотографию — и понимает, что почти угадал.<br/>
И еще самая первая мысль, которая мелькает у него на какое-то мгновение, это: Мэрилин. Ассоциация — мимолетная, и, казалось бы, странная, поскольку у Адриана Вейдта и Мэрилин Монро, что ни говори, мало общего, — разве что светлые волосы; не считая, конечно, красоты. Но так или иначе, Эдди отчетливо вспоминается знаменитая фотография Монро, которую он когда-то видел в первом выпуске журнала «Плейбой»: на ней самая желанная женщина Америки позировала лежа, томно откинув голову на руку и смотрела так, что каждому нормальному мужчине немедленно захотелось бы прыгнуть в ее постель — даже не будь она совершенно обнаженной.<br/>
И с той фотографией, которую он видит сейчас — приблизительно та же история, хотя Адриана и запечатлели только по плечи (но почему-то Эдди уверен, что одежды на нем в тот момент было не больше, чем на Монро). И он тоже откинул голову, подложив под нее руку, в то ли сознательном, то ли ненамеренном и все равно довольно точном подражании.<br/>
Потом он замечает в глазах, на редкость призывно смотрящих на него со снимка, кое-что еще, и очень необычное.<br/>
— Это что... Ты подвел глаза?<br/>
Адриан тихо и без всякого смущения смеется.<br/>
— Я специально разыскал золотистую подводку.<br/>
— Ну, это, — говорит Эдди, — самая отличная шутка из всех, что я видел, можешь мне поверить. А кто тебя снимал?<br/>
— Друг.<br/>
— Ясно.<br/>
Адриан как бы невзначай придвигается еще ближе и склоняет голову, как будто тоже внимательно разглядывая фото, сделанное каким-то его прежним любовником.<br/>
— Тебе нравится?<br/>
— А то, — отвечает Эдди с усмешкой, и сейчас же думает: я влип. Как же, черт побери, я влип.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прошло чуть больше года после того, как ему в руки попал новый журнал с незабываемой «красоткой месяца», когда он встретился с Монро в Корее: они оказались в один и тот же день в одном и том же месте. Он должен был толкнуть хорошую, вдохновляющую речь перед парнями, застрявшими в еще одной чертовой стране косоглазых, — не только как Комедиант, известный супергерой, но и как герой еще прошлой войны, Тихоокеанского фронта; но на самом деле проторчал на сцене совсем недолго, всего лишь предварив появление той, кого они все ждали по-настоящему; и он хорошо это понимал. Он тоже ждал ее.<br/>Она же по-голливудски искрилась даже на этом импровизированном выступлении, устроенном на сцене, примыкавшей к какой-то церкви, носила легкое облегающее платье, несмотря на холод, а еще немного позднее, приближаясь к нему, сверкнула своей знаменитой улыбкой, как будто увидела старого приятеля, и залихватски отдала честь: «Привет, солдат!»<br/>Разумеется, их сфотографировали вместе, причем она от этого получила явное удовольствие, хотя им обоим пришлось потрудиться, чтобы фотограф, пытавшийся наилучшим образом расположить в кадре двух моделей настолько разного роста, был удовлетворен.<br/>Она мастерски позировала, вертелась, позволяя рассмотреть себя со всех сторон, смеялась его не самым удачным остротам лишь чуть громче естественного, посматривала на него с непосредственным любопытством и была для него не больше, чем мимолетной яркой вспышкой чего-то счастливого и недостижимого, мелькнувшей перед глазами, ровно в той же степени, что и для сотен солдат, видевших ее лишь издалека, на сцене, а не вплотную, так, как видел он.<br/>Но еще в ней было что-то как будто ему знакомое, что-то очень смелое, бесшабашное, и, наверное, именно этим она больше всего напоминала ему Салли.<br/>Так что вскоре он смог открыть, что думать сразу о двух женщинах, с которыми ты не можешь быть, вместо одной — то еще наказание.<br/>Можно подумать, что он не пытался это исправить. Можно подумать, что он так и не понял, в чем был виноват. Можно подумать, что на свете существовала хотя бы одна такая стерва, ради которой он был бы готов сделать буквально все. Но не сделал ничего.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>